<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Star That I Can See: A Stargazer Era Mix by refusetoshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280046">A Star That I Can See: A Stargazer Era Mix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine'>refusetoshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanmix, Stargazer era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix inspired by Beverly and Jean-Luc's relationship in the Stargazer era, mostly after Jack's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Star That I Can See: A Stargazer Era Mix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1koBtJnYSQnNMzdIyMVjjk?si=6X-8QUoiRRqEQGnMk-F7Dw">Listen on Spotify</a>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>This fanmix is mostly inspired by the feelings between Beverly and Jean-Luc and the tension between them after Jack's death and Jean-Luc's subsequent abandonment of Beverly until the beginning of the TV series. I really like the Stargazer era and reading fics set in that time, so I hope this holds up to the depictions of it I've seen on here.</p>
  <p><b>Track Listing</b><br/>1. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6s7sq2Quh4TxHRfdk6eFxk?si=9CrZk_pdQ1-U3F27idb11A">Stars - Grace Potter &amp; The Nocturnals</a><br/>2. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/51hx5VSyIkTzwRrs5DJjQ3?si=nizspTbZSsCtxsweSscsLQ">High Hope - Patrick Droney</a><br/>3. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5ef3mAxAAjk93V6IpriOrz?si=HeuDvUdUQKa7t39m0WPwjw">From Where You Are - Lifehouse</a><br/>4. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1fmPvEu7fVUL8Png48XMGj?si=u3Cye4cDTdeM-auBZqGOKQ">All I Want - Emma Bale</a><br/>5. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6fQJg7MdQssgZJDhTJtFtd?si=SLT_IR6iRpKnrOZTc6bH_w">Somewhere Out There - Our Lady Peace</a><br/>6. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1U1GtaJeYwGsPgqV9Me5bb?si=PR_z27KEQNaR86JKKWpZCQ">Hold You In My Arms - Ray LaMontagne</a><br/>7. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/57uX2vR9j9DNiANDYfXw1i?si=DchzdqXHStK-JUiqA032aA">Never Say Never - The Fray</a><br/>8. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7rdGrVIoqwPWOULauvglio?si=sNmJuETcSzqVxkNfdJ_fIA">Lost Stars - Adam Levine</a><br/>9. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2odYUJ9LhwDVVPxXL3NxuB?si=Tldp7srnQwuMZNj7C2q0vA">For Me, It's You - Lo Moon</a><br/>10. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4oa14QBfWRDfJy2agySy0L?si=mDVXf7agSyqKqfOEU0Y05g">Gravity - Sara Bareilles</a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The art featured on these covers comes from IDW's Star Trek: TNG 20/20 comic featuring a Stargazer era story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>